Sentinel Ameshas
Ameshas of the '''Sentinel '''class - specialized in survival and endurance - are as follows. List of Characters Abraham Lincoln Elevated to a symbol of the glory of the United States by several modern legends, this president embodies the image of conquest given by her country, and is somewhat a symbol even among the Ameshas. Akhenaton A pharaoh who sought to become the embodiment of the Sun, Akhenaton is a regal beauty who shines as she embodies the very radiance of Ra. Wherever she steps, solar rays intensifies, scorching the earth and incinerating her enemies. Alexander the Great Iskandar or Alexander, she is the same individual - a relentless conqueror with a thirst for life's pleasures and the honor of one who defeats without degrading, with genuine admiration for those she conquers. Arthur Pendragon Dragonblooded Arthur, she is the Queen of England who wields the blade of Excalibur. Her legend is renowned to the point of having inspired writers of all times. Her honor, integrity and devotion to her people are unwavering. Beowulf Bear-wolf - the name given to a powerful individual whose incredible endurance has become the core of many legends. Not exactly talkative, she is nevertheless a loyal ally. Finn McCool A Giant king of Ireland, she is renowned for her friendship, loyalty, and desire to never leave a friend behind. Due to her incredible endurance and sheer size, she can endure immense assaults with the aim of protecting those close to her. Galahad The winner of the Holy Grail, Galahad is a holy knight with great humility and somewhat great naivety as well. She is still frail and young, but possesses the mind, destiny and virtues of the greatest Knights. Hanuman A known monkey king who became a close ally of Rama, she was freed from servitude by the Rakshasas, and taking a human shape from being summoned as an Amesha, can now offer knowledge and redemption to others. Hector The rival of Achilles and the champion of Troy, this warrior was respected even as the Greeks and is known as one who killed 31 000 Greek individuals by herself. Her blade was later wielded by Roland. Hercules Herakles, the Greek hero that atoned for the death of her family by bearing the weight of twelve trials and died as a martyr, is a strong and talkative individual. Having given her name to the term 'herculean', her strength is as expected of her. Hieracos A proud Sphinx known for her presence in both Greece and Egypt, she is a master of riddles, with a great appetite for knowledge and human flesh. She can be somewhat tricky to approach due to her natural guile and cunning. Huangti The Emperor in Yellow, she is known as one of China's first emperors, known for her wisdom, nobility and surprisingly humility despite directing one of the world's greatest nations. Jeanne d'Arc The Amesha of a pure maiden, she is a dutiful guardian of her world's pride and identity and a beacon of hope due to her martyrdom and courage. Her dignity as a defender of her own values is unmistakable. Karna The rival of Arjuna and a hero of the Mahabharata, Karna is born of the Sun, and as such she is a strong-minded individual; however, a curse placed upon the Hero of Charity causes her to never attain her goal no matter how strong she strives for it. Lancelot A fair knight with a flirtatious side. Lancelot, Knight of the Lake, is a kind-hearted individual who despite often seeming rebellious or independent, possesses unwavering loyalty to her Queen. Leonidas The leader of the Spartan, whose legend was glorified in times both past and present, she is a stalwart defender who fights outnumbered without fear of defeat and event turns said disadvantage into an inner strength. Lu Bu A master of the spear, Lu Bu is the greatest warrior of the Three Kingdom War of China, an individual who sadly often switches sides, making her somewhat unreliable as a warrior. Maui An eccentric demi-deity from another continent, she is often optimistic and always enjoys the opportunity to prove herself to humans, perhaps due to the abandonment she suffered from the hands of the god in the past. Nabuchodonosor A king whose name is synonymous with the glory of Babylon. Her glory is associated with pride, self-destruction and her world's end, resulting in a proud yet melancholy individual with blood on her hands and seeking to build another, better kingdom. Rama The heroine of the Ramayana, Rama is a patient individual, a reincarnation of the deity Vishnu who thus bears a close bond with Shiva. She is devoted to her country's expansion as well as its culture. Richard Leonhart King Richard, one of the lead strategists and knights of the Crusades, she embodies the Church's blade. A sacred warrior with the dignity of a knight, despite contradicting testimonies concerning his mental state, she remains a figure of religious strength. Roland The inheritor of Hector's blade, she is the first of the Paladins, a concept created for her due to her impeccable sense of honor and desire to defend her own at any cost. Her reputation is extremely strong. Spartacus The indomitable, she fights against any established order and will not be satisfied until every king or tyrant falls under her weight. She endures for the sake of the oppressed and will not accept to be controlled, always keeping her free will. Timeus A legendary queen of the Atlantean ? in fact, she is not, only an artificial construction of a replica of Altantis's glory. She can be seen as a counterpart to the very existing Critias, but she is much more kind and understanding. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Amesha